Admin Training Program/Hidden/Mock Claim
Name: Daren Cooper Age: 15 God Parent: Aeolus, Eris, Kakia Mortal parent: '''Alice Cooper '''Species: '''Demigod '''Appearance: (Assume there's a non-famous model picture here >.<) Personality: he is laid-back and is well liked with his friends that he hand out with. he is courageous and loves to try new things. he like to cause mischeif in his class and gets in detention alot fo times. History: Aeolus met my mother during a light rainy night when my mom was coming home from work, she forgot to bring an umbrella but because the rain was light she just went and ran to the bus stop two intersections west when a man came and used his umbrella to cover him. My mom was wet after getting hit by rain and the man told her to come with him into the nearby coffee shop. They both had a hot drink while they had some light chatter. Finding that they have a lot in common, they fell in love. My mom was found pregnant and aeolus stayed by here until i was 3 when he left with no trace. My mom's heart was broken, but she soon got over it. I enjoyed playing video games at home, and at time hang out with my friends at the park. He started to discover his powers when he was 11 when he was playing at the backyard, while his mom was cleaning the house, he floated above ground for a few seconds. I had ADHD when i went to school, and I got bad grades. After failing the grade over and over again, I dropped out. When I was 14 as attacked by a empousai when walking home from the convenience store. AT first I saw a mysterious person walking int he alley, I was curious and decided to check it, little did I know it was an empousai, it tried to attacked me but a nearby satyr saw the attack and defeated it. The satyr was tracking down another demigod but came to my aid when he saw me. Explaining that I was a demigod, he gave me an extra celestial bronze sword and took me to camp right away. I have been there ever since. Weapon: celestial bronze sword (signature) Comments Can you add some more information in Appearence, Personality, and History? and please say what kind of Metal the sword is made out of. At least a paragraph for the Appearence and Personality, or you can put in a picture instead for Appearence as long as it is not taken (signuture would be here) fixed some, but you mean by add more information in history. liek what? im confused :/ (pretends to check if the picture is in use which I would need to learn how to do for real) For the History you should add more details about: How the God parent and mortal parent met and had a child (your character) How the character grew up when he/she was younger How did the character survive the from the monster encounter, and what the monster is How did the character get to the camp and this should be at least 2-3 paragraphs. There is only one Minotaur in Greek myth, and it doesn't normaly go around attacking people, so you may need to change it to a different monster. Also you should know that the only metal that can hurt greek monsters and demigods is Celestrial Bronze, and that the wiki doesn't accept Sterling Silver, or Imperial Gold. You can have a sword made out of gold, and have the edge made of Celestrial bronze, but it wouldn't be as effective. (siggy) thanks for commenting, fixed i think (sig) No problem but, there are still some things that you forgot to fix: *the gold sword *The minotaur attacking. Other than those two, there are some new problems, *Its hard to tell what is going on when the mother was walking through the rain *If you want Zues to be your god parent, please add him to the list of choices at the top. Also sons/daughters of the big three would normally be attacked a lot earlier, around 11-13 years old, and more often until they got to camp. *Also due to the rule against direct influence by the gods, Zues would not have been able to heal the character, or anyone else. *How did the satyr find the character at the hospital and get him/her to the camp? *there are some spelling/grammer errors that make the claim a bit hard to read, it would be helpful if you edited them as well (siggy would be here) fixed, i think, please comment again, i really want this to get approved so i can start rping :/. (siggy) Done (siggy) Ok your claim is looking pretty good now, but the history still looks a little short, you could add in more details about how his life was at home, and/or if he had ever descovered one of powesr and how, also add in more details about how the monster attack occuered (where it was at, why was the satyr nearby, how the monster found him, etc.) (signiture) is it good now? (sig) Ok, last things you need are to list the mortal parents name, and the species (in this case demigod), then add your signuture to the bottom with the 4(~)'s (signiture)